1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-media products and, in particular, discloses a device which permits both audio and video editing, storage, production and reproduction as well as a computer interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been numerous efforts made to provide "home" computing for consumer markets and this has been evidenced in a number of different styles of products. The first of these was based upon conventional computing technology and embodied in personal computers such as the IBM PC and the Commodore 64. A further example is the provision of video games such as those marketed by Sega, NEC, Nintendo, and Atari. Another type of pocket computer currently in use is the personal diary/scheduler such as those sold by CASIO and SHARP.
A third major type of home computer on the verge of mass production is the so-called "multi-media" computer. Such a device uses CDROM to distribute large amounts of image and other data at low cost as well as providing various degrees of video and audio reproduction as well as text. Such devices are currently sold by Philips, Sony, NEC, Tandy, Commodore and Apple.